Gauntlet (gametype)
Gauntlet is a round-based rules and challenges mode added to Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies on January 15th, 2019 on PlayStation 4, and on January 22nd, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. The mode pits players in a round-based gauntlet, with each round having a specific challenge the player must complete in order to advance. Overview Gauntlet has up to 4 players and consists of 30 rounds. Each round has a unique challenge that the players must complete in order to progress to the next round. Every 10 rounds, the players will be rewarded with a medal and other "special rewards", until they either die, or reach round 30, in which the game will end. Players will get a strike everytime they fail a challenge or when they get down, the challenge will also restart. After three strikes the game will end. Unsinkable Unsinkable is the first Gauntlet, and is available on the map Voyage of Despair. It was added when Gauntlet was initially released on January 15th, 2019 on PlayStation 4, and on January 22nd, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. Challenges Rewards There are four rewards for "Unsinkable": * Unsinkable Bronze Calling Card: Acquire Bronze Medal in Unsinkable Gauntlet ** Reach Round 10 for the first time. * Unsinkable Silver Calling Card: Acquire Silver Medal in Unsinkable Gauntlet ** Reach Round 20 for the first time. * Unsinkable Gold Calling Card: Acquire Gold Medal in Unsinkable Gauntlet ** Complete all 30 rounds in the Unsinkable Gauntlet for the first time. * Unsinkable Sticker: Awarded by completing all 30 rounds in the Unsinkable Gauntlet with no strikes Gauntlet_Unsinkable_CallingCard_Bronze_BO4.jpg|Unsinkable Bronze Gauntlet_Unsinkable_CallingCard_Silver_BO4.jpg|Unsinkable Silver Gauntlet_Unsinkable_CallingCard_Gold_BO4.png|Unsinkable Gold Gauntlet_Unsinkable_Sticker_BO4.png|"Unsinkable" Sticker Veni, Vidi, Zombie! Veni, Vidi, Zombie! is the second Gauntlet, and is available on the map IX. It was added on January 29th, 2019 on PlayStation 4, and on February 5th, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. Challenges Rewards There are four rewards for "Veni, Vidi, Zombies!". * Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Bronze Calling Card: Acquire Bronze Medal in Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gauntlet ** Reach Round 10 for the first time. * Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Silver Calling Card: Acquire Silver Medal in Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gauntlet ** Reach Round 20 for the first time. * Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gold Calling Card: Acquire Gold Medal in Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gauntlet ** Complete all 30 rounds in the Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gauntlet for the first time. * Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Sticker: Awarded by completing all 30 rounds in the Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gauntlet with no strikes Gauntlet_VeniVidiZombies_CallingCard_Bronze_BO4.png|Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Bronze Gauntlet_VeniVidiZombies_CallingCard_Silver_BO4.png|Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Silver Gauntlet_VeniVidiZombies_CallingCard_Gold_BO4.png|Veni, Vidi, Zombies! Gold Gauntlet_VeniVidiZombies_Sticker_BO4.png|"Veni, Vidi, Zombies!" Sticker Death-Con Five Death-Con Five is the third Gauntlet, and is available on the map Classified. It was released on February 19th, 2019 for PlayStation 4, and released on February 26th, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. Hellcatraz Hellcatraz is the fourth Gauntlet, and is available on the map Blood of the Dead. It launched March 12th, 2019 for Playstation 4, and launched March 19th, 2019 for Xbox One and PC. Super Blood Wolf Moon Super Blood Wolf Moon is be the fifth Gauntlet, and is be available on the map Dead of the Night. Labours of Hercules Labours of Hercules will is the sixth Gauntlet, and is be available on the map Ancient Evil. Duck and Cover Duck and Cover is the seventh and penultimate Gauntlet, and is available on the map Alpha Omega. An Ice Day in Hell An Ice Day in Hell is the eighth and final Gauntlet, and will be available on the map Tag der Toten. Gallery BO4 Gauntlet Medals.png|The Medals featured in Gauntlets. Unsinkable Challenge List BO4.png|Unsinkable challenge list. VeniVidiZombies Challenge List BO4.jpg|Veni, Vidi, Zombies! challenge list. Trivia * Gauntlet's release date, 1/15/19, is a reference to Element 115. * Veni, Vidi, Zombies! is a reference to the Latin phrase "Veni, Vidi, Vici" meaning "I came; I saw; I conquered", commonly attributed to Julius Ceasar. * Hellcatraz ''refers to the in-development name for Mob of the Dead.https://twitter.com/Treyarch/status/1105925742397980678 * ''Unsinkable refers to how ships of the 1900s were often touted as Unsinkable, prior to the sinking of the . References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Gametypes